Typically, in a common x86 personal computer (PC) or other computing device there are multiple jumpers located on the system board or motherboard, which may be used for service personnel. In a computer, a jumper may refer to a pair of prongs that are electrical contact points set into the computer motherboard or an adapter card. For setting up a jumper, a plug may be placed on the prongs that may complete a contact. In effect, the jumper may act as a switch by closing (or opening) an electrical circuit. Further, jumpers can be added or removed to change the function or performance of a PC component. In one particular scenario, the jumper can be used to recover a corrupted Unified Extensible Firmware Interface (UEFI) image or Basic Input Output System (BIOS) image on the planar. This may require a service technician to un-cable a server, remove the server from a rack, open and change the jumper position. Performing this action may be costly in terms of both service cost time and downtime for a customer.
One solution utilizes a physical jumper located on the inside of the server or computing device to provide this function. The customer or technician may have to open the cover (possibly by removing the server from rack or removing cables from the server) to move the jumper, perform the recovery and then restore the jumper, re-cable and replace the system in the rack if needed.
Another solution is to utilize a remote application using a chassis manager, such as a Baseboard Management Controller (BMC). A software technique may be used to provide the recovery mechanism; however, one drawback to this solution would be that it might be impossible for a service technician to do this while in front of the chassis if he/she does not have management network access or proper credentials for accessing the server or the computer.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved systems and techniques for implementing operations on computing devices.